Whatever It Takes
by xx My heart cries
Summary: Whatever it takess. To stop a love. and to keep one close.Is the love for a brother deeper than the love for the one who may be your soulmate?Is love strong enough to overcome a dark void between understanding?Is what im stiving for....even worth it.
1. Prologe: I'll Wait

**This is a story about Sakura and Shaoran. Not from the series _Cardcaptor Sakura_ but rather _Tsubasa: Resevoir Chronicle. _I say this because all the characters are about between 14 and 30. But this is a WIP fic (iv'e onlyprewritten 2 chapters)so that could change. ****I'd also like to point out that this fic has alot of relation to** **_flowers _and_ haiku_ poems**

**Syaoran will be spelled Shaoran a****nd Toya will be spelled Touya**in this fic. (unless I get reveiws to change it.)

**This is my second fanfic and i hope it's better. Sorry the prolouge is so short but I promise the chapters will be longer. Please enjoy and review! **

**

* * *

**

**Whatever It Takes **

**Prolouge: I'll Wait**

A burst of wind descended. Blowing Sakura's cinnamon brown hair in a frenzy. She was standing on the beach watching the ocean move under a semi-thick layer of ice.  
"Winter ice melts into clear water. Clear is my heart." Sakura recited to herself and smiled. Every breath she took was filled heavily with sea salt. Her hair still danced in the early winter wind. A familiar airy voice broke Sakura distant thought.

"Sakura-chan…" A pause as Tomoyo tried to decipher Sakura's feelings. She handed her a Poppy flower and two camellia's. One pink, one blue.  
"…I hope they're okay for the occasion." Tomoyo finished. She smiled for Sakura.  
"Yeah they are. Thanks Tomoyo-chan"  
Tomoyo just nodded and hugged Sakura. Sakura smiled as so did Tomoyo.  
"Do you want me to go with you"  
"No. I will be okay. I…just have to visit him on my own. There is something….that I need to tell him." Sakkura insisted. She let go off Tomoyo and slowly jogged away. Turning once to smile and wave goodbye. "I'll be right back"  
"I'll wait"  
Sakura disappeared into the early morning fog. Tomoyo watched her disappear. She watched the blue flower bouncing in her hair.


	2. Always With You

**Okay here is chapter two! I forgot to mention before that the events in the prologe happens after all the events in the chapters. So its like a flashback. Thats all I really have to say. So...Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**:Whatever It Takes:**

**Chapter One: Always With You**

**

* * *

**Fwoosh. A pillow Forced against the still air made this noise. A satin shell filled with goose feathers. Light giggles filled the air as silky soft feathers burst from their hide with impact on each other. 

"I got you again!" Score two for Sakura!" She cheered and pumped her fists in the air." That you have…" Tomoyo said sarcastically. She turned to whisper something to Rika. Sakura was to busy to notice because she was helping herself to some victory cheesecake. Tomoyo and Rika were at over Sakura's house. They often went over there at least three times a week. Just to get together. A girls night out. Sakura was still helping herself to some cheesecake.  
"Thank you for the night gown, Tomoyo-chan." She said with a gulp. Tomoyo had made matching night gowns for her friends, They all had frilly short cropped top with string straps. But Sakura had shorts, Rika had a skirt, and Tomoyo, a pair of pants.  
"Er…Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura yelped. Wondering why shy hadn't said anything back and feeling a bit ignored. She turned around.

"Two. Three!" A sudden burst came from both Tomoyo and Rika. With two large feather pillows in their hands, They jumped Sakura.  
"Hey…What are you guys doing?" Sakura's eyes widened as the two girls fell on her. All three fell back onto the kotatsu. Staining their pearly white night clothes with pink melons, yellow pies, and orange icing.  
"Score three for…er…Team Rose!" Tomoyo and Rika cheered and giggled. Sakura joined in laughing, too. She felt so happy to be with her friends. She secretly wished while laying there that they'd always be together. The warmth of them laying next to her and laughing made her laugh even more.  
"I'll get you two back one day…maybe tomorrow?" Sakura said hinting that she wanted them over the next day.

"Good thing your brother isn't here." Rika said cheerily.  
"Yeah he'd ruin everything." Tomoyo agreed.  
"Stop being such a brat, Sakura. It's too loud in here, Sakura. I better not see that twerp, Shaoran, Sakura!" Sakura said mocking her brother.  
"…Your brother really dislikes him." Rika commented. Sakura remained quiet for awhile after hearing this.  
"Where is your brother anyway?" Tomoyo asked.  
"He went out to get something for Yuki-san"  
"You must really care for him." Rika said. Bringing the subject back to Shaoran.

Sakura took a pause before talking again.  
"It's…it's hard to explain." Sakura told them. She looked through the skylights in the ceiling. The moon shone brightly, shrouded by only a few misty purple cloud. You could see no stars. Rika and Tomoyo both looked out and thought of what she said. "It's like…every time I see him…hear his voice….I…I…kinda get startled." She tried to explain.  
"I get startled because im so amazed at how someone could…peirce my soul, stop my heart!" She closed her eyes and imagined his face.  
"With just a smile." She finished. Just thinking about him made her heart flutter. His voice ringing in her head with visions of him. She played memory after memory in her head. A radiant smile on her face as they went by.

A loud crash sounded. And Shaoran's voice arose.  
"Sakura! Come with me! Quick"  
"I…I don't remember that memory." Sakura told herself. Her eyes still closed.  
"What is it?" Sakura heard Tomoyo ask. She could feel her and Rika getting up from beside her.  
" Sakura-chan come on!" Rika called to her. Sakura finally opened her eyes. Tomoyo and Rika. They were standing by the door with Shaoran.  
"Sakura…Something is happening to your brother!" Shaoran yelled.


	3. Crystal Tears

YAY! Chapter two! I must say I'm having fun writing this fic. Once again, I'm referring to Toya as Touya. And Syaoran as Shaoran. This chapter is rather long. But it isn't the longest chapter in the story….Well…thats all I have to say. Just a proper author's note to a story. Sorry no disclaimers here. You all KNOW I don't own ANY CLAMP characters. And without further ado……..Chapter two. Crystal Tears...Please read and review.

* * *

**:Whatever It Takes:**

**Chapter Two: Crystal Tears**

"Touya!" Sakura shouted and dashed toward Shaoran. She grabbed his arms and looked into his eyes.  
"Why? What's wrong"  
Shaoran didn't answer. He avoided Sakura's piercing gaze. Sakura gave up getting answers from him and ran out of the room. Tomoyo and Rika followed after her. They ran outside to see Touya enshrouded with a black mist. The same black mist that covered the moon. The reason Sakura couldn't see the stars. Touya was hunched over and an electric light sparked over him. "Touya!" She said running up to him. She reached out a hand to touch him. She reached him, but a force field flickered a vivid illuminant pink in the dark night as it reflected her back. Sending her several feet away from him. "What is happening to him." Sakura thought to herself. A rumble of footsteps were getting louder as Tomoyo and Rika came to Sakura. Distant voices asked if she were okay. She stared at her brother who was still engulfed in a mystic shield. A shadow grew bigger and bigger and loomed over Sakura. It was Shaoran.  
"He….he wants me." Shaoran's caring voice came out low and scratchy.  
"What does that have to do with anything!" Tomoyo asked.  
Sakura wanted to know too.  
"It's simple…" Rika said and stood up.  
"Touya's hate for Shaoran. He doesn't want you two to be together. Ever"  
"But I lo"  
"That's enough Sakura." Shaoran hushed her. He held out a hand to help her up. Face to face, he looked her in the eyes. Confusion swarmed around in her sea colored orbs. Sakura would never forget the sincerity she saw in Shaoran's eyes. He still hand her hand tight. Time slowed down for Sakura and her heart sped up. She started breathing spasmodically because she was so close to his rose tinted cheeks. Light pink not from shyness but the cold night. His warm breath, warming her from the confusion and uncertainty of his next action.  
"I cant…I don't know what you will do afterwards….but I have to go with him. I have to. He'll die if he remains the way he is." Shaoran was now whispering words into Sakura's ear. It was like a warm summer breeze whispering to her the secrets of Spring. Sakura looked over her shoulder at Touya. Now she could see he was getting weaker. Why? What kind of magic….was this….magic…..Why doesn't he just attack me? Or Shaoran? Touya was on his hands and knees. Weeping. His eyes void of anything but an endless white.  
"I knew you were going to say that…." Sakura said. She still hadn't turned her head back to face him. Shaoran spoke up.  
"…take this." He handed her a crystal flower. Shaoran then let go of Sakura and walked off. As he approached Touya the mist grew more dense. The shield around him started to engulf Shaoran as it grew in size and brightness. Shaoran stood there. Taking what was happening to him head on. Tomoyo grasped Sakura's arm and Rika grabbed her other. They all shielded their arms with their forearms from the bright. A freezing wind started to churn at the base of the neon force field as the last of Shaoran's body became emerged with it. From a large sphere, it spiraled up into a rounded cone. A tear flowed down Sakura's cheek. It feel onto the merciless ground. And shattered. Unleashes a sadness within. The sphere finally faded. Tomoyo and Rika had also begun to cry. They were close friends with everyone. The dense fog which had not faded continued to grow. Enshrouding the girls in a darkened dimension. Behind their cries to them sound was deaf. And behind the mist and veil of tears, the world as they knew it was gone. As three tears fell. One from Tomoyo. One from Rika. And one from Sakura. They once again had shattered on the now useable ground. But from it a whirlwind of water arose. It encircled the girls in a rumble. Only then did they notice and gaze with wet eyes everything around them had vanished. Through the water, both in front of them and in their eyes, they could slowly started to see a young lady appearing. The water finally vaporized. And the girls were left in an empty dark dimension with a person they have never seen before. "Dry your tears." She said slowly. Her voice was light but hearable because of the power you sensed dripping off her words.  
"Do you wish to learn if the ones that are loved but lost are still living souls. Or now apart of the otherworld"  
Simple yet hard to answer.  
"Yes…." Sakura started.  
"We do." They all finished in unison and drying their eyes.  
"Well….the answer is can be found right there. In your hand." She said in her whisper voice. Knowing they would have answered yes. Sakura glanced at her hand. "The rose….that Shaoran gave me"  
It was glowing.


End file.
